theharrypotterroleplaycommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Granger is a 32 year old muggle born witch. She is the daughter of muggle dentists, Mr Granger and Elizabeth Granger. Hermione has been concidered the brightest witch of her age, her knowledge sometimes surpassing her elders. She was sorted into Gryffindor house in 1991 with her two future best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She was apart of the Golden Trio, who vanquished Voldemort. She was one of the leading forces behind Dumbledore's Army and the creator of S.P.E.W. She currently is living near her family and friends outside of Spinner's End. She is happily adjusting to her Mother, Elizabeth's marriage to her old Professor,Severus Snape. She has had the blessing of many children, all of which she loves equally and dearly. Biography Canon Biography Early Life Not much is known about Hermione's life before she entered the wizarding world. She was the only child of Muggle parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, both dentists in London. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were seen as "quite ordinary" and although they were "a bit bemused" by the oddities displayed by their daughter, they were known to be proud of her. Hogwarts Acceptance In the summer of 1991, Hermione was surprised to learn that she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1991, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. In addition to the texts set by the school, Hermione brought with her several other books for reference and to further her understanding of the wizarding world. First Year Hermione enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. Her favourite subject was initially Charms, and later Arithmancy, and the only areas of study that gave her trouble were Flying and Divination. Some students, such as Terry Boot, wondered why Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor house rather than Ravenclaw, given her keen mind. Hermione admitted that the Sorting Hat did consider putting her in Ravenclaw. Being sorted into Gryffindor, Hermione would share a dormitory with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and another girl. But she proved her rightful place in Gryffindor with her steadfast bravery and loyalty to her friends, Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's Army. It is likely that the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor in the first place, because she chose to be in it, just like Harry chose to not be in Slytherin; on the train, she mentions that, "Gryffindor...sounds by far the best." Hermione was a couple of weeks away from turning twelve when she boarded the Hogwarts Express in 1991, where she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley while helping Neville Longbottom find his pet toad, Trevor. Hermione demonstrated a knowledge and talent with magic beyond most of those her age, despite having only recently discovered that she was a Muggle-born witch. She wished to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, and her wish was granted considering she did get sorted into Gryffindor. She soon proved to be the best in all her classes, eager to please the professors and to help others learn, albeit in a bossy way that made it difficult for her to make friends. Hermione attached herself to Harry and Ron, following them around and trying to prevent them from breaking school rules and getting into trouble. On one night, she followed them as they were leaving Gryffindor Tower to duel Draco Malfoy. They were chased by Argus Filch, acting on a tipoff by Malfoy, into the third floor corridor — forbidden to students — where they came face-to-face with Fluffy, a three-headed dog belonging to Hagrid. Later on, she argued that her spying was to their benefit when she pointed out the dog had been standing on a trap door, which Harry and Ron had not noticed. The friendship between the three was solidified when, on Halloween in 1991, the three were forced to confront a mountain troll. Unaware that a troll was on the loose in the school, Hermione had spent that day crying in the girls' bathroom after overhearing Ron making unkind comments about her. The troll made its way into the bathroom she was in, and Harry and Ron came to her rescue, saving her. When Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Quirinus Quirrell arrived at the scene, Hermione covered for the boys, claiming she was fighting the troll because she had thought that she could fight one, having read a great deal about them, and that Ron and Harry had merely come to help her escape. From that point on, the three students were best friends. The incident with the troll was by no means her only adventure in that first year. During the first Quidditch match, Hermione set Professor Snape's robes on fire when she thought he was jinxing Harry. In the spring of 1992, Hagrid, a friend of Hermione's through Harry, managed to procure a dragon egg. Hermione along with Ron and Harry helped Hagrid care for the beast which Hagrid named Norbert. When the dragon was discovered, Hermione and Harry helped smuggle it out of the school to some friends of Ron's elder brother, Charlie Weasley. During the night, they were found, and given detentions. Fearing that Lord Voldemort would return if the Philosopher's Stone, which Harry, Ron, and Hermione had divined was hidden in the school, was stolen, Harry decided to steal the Stone first. When he told Hermione that he could go on alone, she rebuffed him. After the trio passed Fluffy, it was Hermione who freed Ron from a patch of Devil's Snare he had dropped into by conjuring Lumos Solem. She later got herself and Harry through a challenge involving a Potion Riddle. Hermione used her logic to figure out the riddle and let Harry go forward without her, as there was only enough potion for one person. Later, at the Farewell Feast in the Great Hall, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all awarded extra House Points for bravery and heroism, which won Gryffindor the House Cup. The Re-Opening of the Chamber of Secrets Before she started her second year, Hermione wrote several letters to Harry, all of which were intercepted by Dobby, as the house-elf wanted Harry to believe that his friends had forgotten him in order to prevent his return to Hogwarts. She and her parents also accompanied Harry and the Weasley family to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. It was during her second school year that Hermione first encountered the prejudice and hatred surrounding her blood status, when Draco Malfoy called her a "filthy little Mudblood" after she told him off for insulting the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione had never heard the highly offensive term before, but others present had and lashed out at Draco. Fred and George Weasley lunged at him, and Ron even tried to hex him, but it backfired, as his wand had been damaged. To help Hermione feel better about the incident, Hagrid urged her not to think about it, pointing out that she was a talented witch, regardless of what bigoted people said about her Muggle-born status. Hermione surprised Harry and Ron with her obvious crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, who became that year's Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. She scored full marks on the first quiz in his class, which contained only questions pertaining to Lockhart's books, including a question regarding his favourite colour (lilac) that most of the class had answered incorrectly. In fact, she went as far as to doodle hearts on her D.A.D.A. assignments, not knowing until later that he was, in reality, a self-obsessed fraud. On Halloween, 1992 Hermione attended Nearly Headless Nick's Death-day Party with Harry and Ron. While heading back upstairs, she followed Harry, who claimed to be hearing voices. They discovered the caretaker's cat petrified and the walls vandalised. Hermione began spending all her free time in the Hogwarts Library after she saw the vandalism on the corridor walls indicated that the Chamber of Secrets had been re-opened, hoping to read about the legend, but she could not as all the books were checked out. Hermione shocked everyone when she actually interrupted Professor Cuthbert Binns during a History of Magic lecture and asked him for information about it; this was the only known time when a student asked the boring professor a question, and the class was interested in what he had to say. When Harry proposed the theory that Draco Malfoy was the "Heir of Slytherin," Hermione went even further by daring to check Moste Potente Potions out of the library using a note from Professor Lockhart, in the desire to research Polyjuice Potion. She hoped that they would be able to obtain a confession from Malfoy. She brewed the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, as no one used it. Hermione also risked serious consequences when she stole potion ingredients from Professor Snape's cupboards that were needed for the difficult potion. Unfortunately, Hermione was unable to join Harry and Ron in the ruse with Polyjuice Potion because the hair she obtained from Millicent Bulstrode during their scuffle in the Duelling Club was actually the hair of Bulstrode's cat. Hermione grew fur and a tail, and remained in the hospital wing for weeks. Harry and Ron, however, were able to use the potion she brewed to transform into Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, respectively. They entered the Slytherin common room, and through conversation with Draco Malfoy, realized that he was not the Heir of Slytherin, and was not involved in the opening of the Chamber after all. Hermione petrified by the Basilisk. Months after her recovery from the Polyjuice complication, Hermione suffered another accident. Drawing the connection between Harry hearing voices in the walls and him being a Parselmouth, she came to the conclusion that the creature attacking students must be a Basilisk, and rushed to the library to conduct further research. On her way back from the library, she warned the first person she saw, Penelope Clearwater, and advised her to look around corners with a mirror before going anywhere. It saved both their lives, because they were both petrified when they spotted the basilisk's eyes through the mirror. Though she was petrified for the rest of the school year, Hermione was still able to assist Harry and Ron, for she had torn out the page on basilisks and scribbled on it pipes, referencing the manner in which the creature had moved around the school undetected. Using this note and other information they had gathered, Harry and Ron were able to successfully put an end to Lord Voldemort's plans to resurrect his body through his memory stored in an old school diary. Hermione was later cured with a Mandrake Restorative Draught created by Professor Sprout. She was disappointed to learn that, as a special treat for the school, Professor Dumbledore cancelled the students' end of year exams, though intensely proud that her friends had solved the mystery. Azkaban Breakout & The Time Turner That summer, Hermione went on holiday to France with her parents. She was jealous of Ron when his family went to Egypt, as she felt it would be fascinating to study Ancient Egyptian wizardry. Just before she began the 1993-1994 school year, while visiting Diagon Alley with Harry and the Weasley family, Hermione met and adopted a part-Kneazle cat named Crookshanks from the Magical Menagerie. However, her new bond with her cat caused friction with Ron and his pet rat Scabbers, as Crookshanks was always trying to catch the rat. Also at the beginning of this school year, Hermione obtained a Time-Turner from Professor McGonagall so she could double up on classes, though this was kept secret. When Harry received a Firebolt for Christmas with no note, Hermione reported it to Professor McGonagall, thinking it was sent by Sirius Black, whom everyone believed to be a dangerous murderer who was after Harry. His broom was taken away to be inspected, which caused a temporary rift between the two friends. There was further social strain for Hermione when Ron accused Crookshanks of eating Scabbers, who had disappeared. Hermione poured herself into defending Buckbeak, the hippogriff on trial before the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures for attacking Draco Malfoy during a Care of Magical Creatures class. Once the trio reconciled, after Hagrid told Harry and Ron how disappointed he was when they selfishly put the Firebolt and Scabbers over their friendship with Hermione so they apologised, but their attempt failed, as Lucius Malfoy frightened the Committee into deciding that the creature would be executed. Hermione was extremely upset by this news and grew furious to the point of slapping Draco when he mocked Hagrid for being upset about Buckbeak's fate. That year, Hermione was also among the students who found Remus Lupin to be the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher they have ever got. Hermione cleverly deduced that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, based on his Boggart taking the form of a full moon, the timing of his unexplained absences from class, and Professor Snape changing a lesson he took over to the subject of werewolves. However, Hermione did not expose Lupin, presumably because she believed he was a good teacher and did not agree with the prejudice many hold against werewolves. Divination, on the other hand, turned out to be a subject Hermione had no respect for or interest in, and soon dropped the subject after Sybill Trelawney told her that she did not posses the second sight. On the day of Buckbeak's execution, the trio ventured down to console Hagrid. While in his cabin, Hermione discovered Scabbers, Ron's lost rat. Hagrid urged them to leave and they witnessed what they thought to be Buckbeak's execution. Before they could return to their dormitory, Scabbers bit Ron and fled. While chasing after the rat, they were attacked by a black dog, which pulled Ron, by the ankle, into a tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. Hermione and Harry hurried after them eventually arriving in the Shrieking Shack, where Sirius Black, whose Animagus form was the black dog, confronted them. They were soon joined by Professor Lupin who was acting strangely, and Hermione told Harry and Ron of her belief that he was a werewolf, which he confirmed. It was revealed that Sirius had been framed for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, and that the true traitor was Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding from the world as Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. Hermione also cast Expelliarmus on Snape, knocking him out, at which she was horrified. Once it had been decided that Pettigrew would be turned over to the authorities, the motley group left the Shrieking Shack. When the full moon appeared, chaos ensued as Lupin transformed, Pettigrew attacked Ron and escaped, and Sirius had to transform in order to protect Harry, Ron, and Hermione from the werewolf. Hermione and Harry rushed to Sirius' aid when they heard him moaning, but then hundreds of Dementors descended on them, come to recapture Sirius. Sirius quickly fainted, and Harry told Hermione to think of something happy and attempt to cast a patronus as he was trying to himself, but they were both unable to cast one. As Harry conjured an uncorporeal Patronus, Hermione passed out leaving Harry to fight the Dementors alone. Harry held them off for a while but was eventually overwhelmed. The Dementors were about to perform the Kiss on Harry, Hermione, and Sirius when a mysterious figure cast a Patronus Charm to repel the Dementors. Harry and Hermione awoke in the hospital wing after being rescued by Severus Snape who conjured stretchers for Hermione, Harry and Sirius. After realising that Sirius's soul was to be destroyed by the Dementor's Kiss and receiving vague though instructive and useful instructions from Dumbledore, Hermione used her Time-Turner to return herself and Harry to a time earlier in the evening. They used this opportunity to rescue Sirius and Buckbeak as it was hinted by Dumbledore that more than one innocent life can be spared.6 While waiting she discussed their saviour with Harry, and when Harry realised that it was he, she claimed that none but a powerful wizard could have conjured a Patronus to drive away the many Dementors. As evidenced by her assertion that time-travelling is extremely dangerous, Hermione took great personal risk to save Sirius and Buckbeak. At the end of the year Hermione returned her Time-Turner, claiming it caused too much trouble and that she would drop a few subjects instead. The Triwizard Tournament & The Rise of Voldemort Before her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione spent much of the summer holidays at the Burrow with Harry and Ron, sharing a room with Ginny Weasley. With the other Weasleys, they attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup in August. After the game, the communal camp-site was set upon by Death Eaters. Hermione, Harry, and Ron fled into the woods and witnessed the casting of Morsmordre. Initially caught up in the chaos surrounding the effort to catch the caster, she took exception to the accusations levelled against Harry, and the many wizards' treatment of the house-elf Winky who had also been at the scene. Once at Hogwarts, Hermione began a crusade for the liberation of house-elves by beginning the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or what she and the group called S.P.E.W, (or as Ronald Weasley called it: spew) having been appalled by Bartemius Crouch's abusive treatment of his house-elf Winky. It did not earn her any popularity, as most believed that house-elves enjoy their work; indeed, even the house-elves did not like her campaigning. Harry, Ron, and Neville Longbottom only reluctantly joined, mostly in order to prevent Hermione from nagging them about it. Hagrid as well as Fred and George Weasley refused to join on the grounds that it would upset the house-elves, though Fred did tell Hermione how to get into the Hogwarts kitchens, where she spoke to Dobby and Winky. Hermione considered the former to be a good example of a free elf, and tried to comfort the latter about being sacked by Crouch, but Winky soon became upset by Hermione's claims that house-elves deserved to have holidays and wages, along with the other elves. After the events surrounding Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, Hermione was the only student who believed Harry's innocence; in fact, she "accepted his story without question." Even Ron was suspicious that Harry had cheated in order to gain more glory, creating a rift between the two for some time. Hermione helped Harry for the Triwizard Tournament by teaching him useful spells, such as Stupefy, Impedimenta and Accio and tried to get Harry and Ron to talk to one another multiple times. At this time, Hermione unknowingly attracted the interest of Durmstrang Triwizard Champion and Bulgarian International Seeker, Viktor Krum for her intelligence, unconventional beauty, and the manner in which she declined to hound him for autographs, unlike other girls. Krum began following Hermione to the library and other places around Hogwarts, and even asked Harry if it was all right for him to pursue Hermione. He eventually asked her to attend the Yule Ball with him, and she accepted, not telling anyone but Ginny Weasley. Thus, when the pair arrived, many were stunned and jealous. Hermione wore robes of "floaty, periwinkle-blue material," and her hair in an "elegant knot at the back of her head." The attention to her appearance was unusual, and she received many positive remarks on it. Hermione commented that she had used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, but that it was too much work to use it every day. Upon seeing Hermione with Krum, Ron was overcome with jealousy. Hermione intended for Ron to ask her, but his invite was insensitive and at the last minute. The two rowed about it in the common room, in which Hermione revealed that he should have asked her instead of Krum, but Ron misunderstood the point. After that, the two were seemingly more polite, although Ron continued to show dislike of Krum. Hermione was chosen as a "kidnap victim" for Krum during the Tournament's Second Task, something that she subsequently endured teasing over. She was taken to the bottom of the Black Lake to await rescue from Krum, who donned a half-shark Transfiguration. Krum managed to rescue her and carried her to the surface, where he revealed to her later that he "never felt this way about any other girl" and asked her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer. Rita Skeeter, a journalist for the Daily Prophet and unregistered Animagus, was hiding in beetle form in Hermione's hair during this conversation. Hermione had previously told Skeeter off for printing horrible lies about Harry and Rubeus Hagrid, angering the journalist, who wrote a scathing article on "the devious Miss Granger," claiming that she was toying with both Harry and Krum's affections and possibly brewing Love Potions. In the words of Ron, Skeeter was making Hermione out to be a "Scarlet Woman." Although she called Hermione "plain" in the article, she had previously reported Hermione as Harry's "stunningly pretty... girlfriend" by likely twisting and sensationalising the words of Colin Creevey and thus used this as the basis for the article. Although Hermione found the lies ridiculous, some people believed them and started sending Hermione hate mail, and even Molly Weasley treated her coldly until Harry corrected her. Hermione found this irritating and vowed to get revenge on Skeeter for her libel, and she did. On the ride home on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione happily revealed she uncovered Skeeter's status as an unregistered Animagus and had trapped her in a jar. She kept Skeeter from writing for a year by threatening to expose her to the authorities. She single-handed drove Skeeter into poverty, gaining revenge for the pain caused to Harry and her other friends. However, with the return of Lord Voldemort and the murder of Cedric Diggory at the end of the school year, there were much more serious challenges ahead for Hermione and her friends. The Department of Mysteries Battle & The Forming of Dumbledore's Army Following the death of Cedric Diggory, the Ministry of Magic refused to accept Harry and Dumbledore's claims that Lord Voldemort had returned, and the Daily Prophet labelled them either liars or nutters. However, Hermione and Ron believed Harry and defended him against the criticism of doubtful classmates. Though occasionally Harry vented his frustration at them, Hermione and Ron stuck by him. They also wanted to become members of the reconvened Order of the Phoenix but were not allowed to because they were under-age. Hermione helped exterminate 12 Grimmauld Place, which served as headquarters for the Order, and was immensely relieved when Harry was acquitted of the charge of having used under-age magic. Also before returning to Hogwarts, she and Ron learned that they had been appointed prefects for Gryffindor house and received badges. She took her position very seriously. Once the school year began, Hermione resumed some of her activism on behalf of house-elves, though she was not as intense about S.P.E.W. as she had been the previous year. She learnt how to knit socks and hats for the house-elves and hid them in Gryffindor Tower. The elves found this attempt at freeing them insulting, and they stopped cleaning the Tower at all. Dobby, already a free elf, was the only one who enjoyed the gifts. He took everything Hermione had made and cleaned the Tower by himself, a fact which Hermione did not know. Meanwhile, it was not long before Hermione realised that the Ministry of Magic had decided to interfere at Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge, a cruel, falsey sweet Ministry employee with a personality like "poisoned honey", was appointed as the new professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. She refused to teach students practical defence, focusing only on theory. With this being the case, Hermione decided that Hogwarts needed a competent teacher and, together with Harry and Ron, founded Dumbledore's Army, a secret organisation in which students would gather after classes and be taught practical defensive spells. She suggested that Harry be the teacher; though he originally thought the idea ridiculous, he consented to teach the class. One of the many spells Hermione learned was the Patronus Charm; hers took the form of an otter. Hermione also became one of the few people brave enough to call Voldemort by his actual name. However, Hermione made the mistake of arranging the first meeting to take place in the Hog's Head, as opposed to the Three Broomsticks, which Sirius, appearing in the Gryffindor Common Room fire, would've made it a lot more harder for anyone to overhear. Willy Widdershins, who was in the Hog's Head, went to Umbridge, who instituted Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four to forbid any type of students groups from being formed. Halfway through the year at Hogwarts, Harry had a vision- a real vision, which was a snake (Nagini, Voldemort's snake) biting Mr Weasley during his task in the Order of the Phoenix. Mr Weasley was carried into St. Mungo's Hospital, where he was screamed at from Mrs Weasley, having said that he ought to try stitching his wound instead of healing it with magic. Hermione was one of the few who visited him and stayed at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place for a couple of weeks until Mr Weasley was nursed back to health. Hermione had managed to convince her parents by telling them that skiing wasn't really her thing and that people who were serious about exams (Ordinary Wizarding Levels, O.W.L.s for short) stayed at Hogwarts and studied. The D.A. brought Harry into greater contact with Cho Chang. After a meeting, Harry kissed Cho, and when he didn't tell it to Hermione and Ron, she guessed, asking if Cho had cornered him after the meeting. She explained to Harry and Ron that Cho was having a hard time since Cedric Diggory, who she used to go out with, died. Hermione gave Harry advice on Cho and girls in general. In an effort to combat the lies being told about Harry, Hermione also arranged for an interview during a Hogsmeade visit with Rita Skeeter to be printed in The Quibbler telling his side of the story. Despite being banned, it became the magazine's best-selling issue of all time. It was Hermione's brilliant spell-work that ensured the security of Dumbledore's Army. She created coins enchanted with the Protean Charm, an advanced spell, as a method of communication, and jinxed the club's attendance sheet to give any tattler a horrendous rash on the face, which would spell out "SNEAK" in painful boils. This is exactly what happened to Marietta Edgecombe later in the year when she betrayed the D.A. to Umbridge. When Harry learned that they could not find a counter curse, he swelled with pride at Hermione's jinxing ability. Hermione was not exposed at that time, but later she was brought to Umbridge's office by the Inquisitorial Squad. Late in the fall of that year, Hagrid, who had been missing for the entirety of the school year, returned to Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, and Ron ventured down to see him immediately even though it was after curfew. Hermione was aghast at the injuries Hagrid had sustained and greatly curious as to his story. She was almost caught when Umbridge called on Hagrid that night. Months later, Hermione and Harry learned why Hagrid was perpetually bruised and cut. He had brought his half giant brother Grawp back from the giants.Just after their class took their O.W.L.s, Harry had a vision of his godfather being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione was worried that it was a trap and convinced Harry to try to contact Sirius before doing anything rash. To that end, she accompanied Harry in an act of solidarity as he sneaked into Umbridge's office to use the Floo Network, with the assistance of Ron, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood, but they were ultimately caught. When Umbridge threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry during questioning, Hermione interceded, coming up with a lie that she and her fellow D.A. members had been building a weapon for Dumbledore. She successfully lured Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest, where Umbridge was carried away by a herd of centaurs. Hermione had predicted that the centaurs would let her and Harry go, since they did not insult the centaurs and were young enough to be considered "foals." However, the centaurs were already enraged by Umbridge and were further angered when Hermione admitted that she had hoped that they would drive Umbridge off, being insulted that they were thought of to do the bidding of humans. They were about to carry the two students off as well, but Grawp stumbled onto the scene and a fight broke out between the giant and the herd. This allowed Hermione and Harry to escape and meet up with Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, who had escaped from the Inquisitorial Squad. The six students flew on Thestrals to the Ministry of Magic to try to save Sirius. Hermione's fear turned out to be justified, as Harry's vision was a ruse designed to lure him to the Ministry to obtain a prophecy Voldemort sought. As soon as Harry did this, the six D.A. members were surrounded by Death Eaters, and a battle ensued. Hermione stunned Nott when he grabbed Harry, thus freeing him and causing Nott to be injured by the collapsing shelves of prophecies. She later stunned another Death Eater and silenced Antonin Dolohov before he could alert the other Death Eaters to the group's location. She was critically injured by the curse Dolohov subsequently struck her with, but made a full recovery. Hermione was challenged in more ways than one that year when she met Luna Lovegood, whose belief in many things without logical grounds baffled Hermione. However, the two became friends after accepting one another's differences. Second Wizard War Begins (Sixth Year) Hermione achieved high academic prestige when she obtained ten O.W.L.s, in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Potions, and Ancient Runes. She received 'Outstanding' marks on each of them, except Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which she received an 'Exceeds Expectations,' which she dwelt upon; Ron found it amusing that she actually seemed disappointed by this. By the time they arrived in Hogwarts, Hermione's romantic feelings for Ron had become obvious, and she was upset when he and Lavender started flirting. Hermione and Ron's relationship suffered greatly in their sixth year, when Ron became envious of both Hermione and Harry, who were invited to be members of the Slug Club, a group of students favoured by Potions professor Horace Slughorn, while he was ignored. He was mollified when Hermione revealed that she was going to ask if he wanted to attend Slughorn's Christmas party with her, and the two seemed on their way to a romantic relationship. However, during an argument with his sister, Ginny humiliated Ron about his inexperience with the opposite gender and told him that Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum during his stay.Ron subsequently began treating Hermione coldly, much to her bewilderment. He became even angrier with her when she believed that Harry slipped Ron Felix Felicis to assist in his Quidditch-playing abilities, despite having believed it initially himself, accusing her of having no faith in him when it was discovered that he had not been slipped the potion at all. All of this culminated in Ron beginning a very public relationship with fellow Gryffindor student Lavender Brown (Hermione was always insecure around Ron). When she found out about Ron's relationship with Lavender, she conjured a flock of wild birds to attack Ron. After this, Hermione went to the aforementioned Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen to get back at Ron, but it did not go well due to the former's impoliteness Afterwards, Ron (who was relieved that Hermione and McLaggen's date did not go well and who was growing discontent in his relationship with Lavender) attempted to speak to Hermione, but she ignored him. The two reconciled after Ron was hospitalised due to consuming poisoned mead, an event that left Hermione shaken and frightened. By this time, Ron was visibly disillusioned with his relationship with Lavender, who had become possessive of him and called him by the annoying nickname "Won-Won." He also muttered Hermione's name in his sleep while in the hospital wing. He began avoiding Lavender, who soon became suspicious of his relationship with Hermione, ultimately leading to an argument and her. After Lavender saw Ron and Hermione come down alone from the boys' dormitories (Harry was under the Invisibility cloak) she had a fight with Ron and broke up with him. After Ron told Harry and Hermione about breaking up with Lavender, Harry could have sworn he saw Hermione smirk. Afterwards, Hermione and Ron were more comfortable together, and their relationship improved considerably, although a romantic relationship remained out of their reach. Hermione comforted Ron after he failed his Apparition test because he Splinched half an eyebrow, while he teased her about the instructor's praise for her flawless performance. That year, Hermione also mastered non-verbal magic. Throughout the year, she and Ron were both sceptical of Harry's claims that Draco Malfoy had been branded with the Dark Mark and was up to something. Moreover, Hermione was confident that Malfoy couldn't have brought any Dark objects into Hogwarts without alerting Filch. Hermione also strongly disapproved of Harry using the textbook of the "Half-Blood Prince" to get ahead in Potions unfairly, though she did not turn him in. She was particularly alarmed by the increasingly Dark nature of the magic in the book, such as the spell Sectumsempra. Near the end of the school year, Harry's suspicions would be proven right. Malfoy let Death Eaters into the school, resulting in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione fought in the battle and remained unscathed thanks to some Felix Felicis, which Harry forced her, Ron, and Ginny to drink beforehand. Also throughout the school year, Hermione as well as Ron had been informed of the content of Harry's private lessons with Dumbledore. Through these lessons Harry and in turn Hermione and Ron learned about Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. During the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Hermione was comforted by Ron and cried on his shoulder. Afterwards, Harry told them about his desire to drop out of Hogwarts to hunt Horcruxes, which were the key to defeating Lord Voldemort. Despite his protests, Hermione and Ron promised to forgo their seventh year of school in order to assist Harry. Before leaving the school, Hermione was able to summon books about Horcruxes from Dumbledore's office, where the late headmaster had kept them after the subject had been banned at Hogwarts. The Horcrux Quest Hermione began planning for her journey with Harry and Ron immediately. She summoned books about Horcruxes from Dumbledore's office so as to learn how to destroy the items. Concerned for the safety of her family, she altered her parents' memories to make them think they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and sent them to hide in Australia, no longer aware of their original identities, the existence of their daughter, or anything she had told them about Harry. Hermione then joined with the Order of the Phoenix in the operation to remove Harry from 4 Privet Drive before his 17th birthday, taking Polyjuice Potion to become one of the "seven Potters." Hermione flew on a Thestral with Kingsley Shacklebolt. The two fought off at least five Death Eaters, possibly killing one, injuring two, and were pursued by Lord Voldemort himself at one point. In time, they arrived safely at the Burrow, where Hermione was immensely relieved to see Harry alive, but she was greatly worried when Ron did not show up on time. When he landed, she ran and nuzzled him in relief. She was saddened by the news of Alastor Moody and Hedwig's murders and disturbed by Harry's vision of Garrick Ollivander being tortured. Later on, the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour interrupted Harry's birthday celebrations to execute Albus Dumbledore's will and bequeath some of his belongings to the three friends. Hermione received The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a book of children's stories written in runes. Even before Hermione understood the priceless quality of the gift, she was moved to tears by Dumbledore's great act of friendship. During the reading of Dumbledore's will, she also displayed her incredible store of general knowledge when she mentioned that "Snitches have flesh memories," surprising both Ron and Harry, who had both believed her to know little-to-nothing of Quidditch. At Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding on 1 August, 1997, Hermione wore a "floaty, lilac-coloured dress with matching high heels" and made her hair "sleek and shiny." She was amused by Fred and George's stories about their late uncle Bilius and shared a friendly exchange with Viktor Krum, to the frustration of Ron. She was happily surprised when Ron quickly asked her to dance, and when Krum asked a disguised Harry whether the two were together, Harry replied "Er...sort of." The wedding was interrupted by Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus who told the guests of the fall of the Ministry of Magic to the Death Eaters. Hermione was prepared to make a quick escape, immediately Disapparating herself, Harry, and Ron away from the danger. Hermione also showed great foresight and magical talent when she revealed a small beaded purse on which she had placed an Undetectable Extension Charm. Within it she had packed, amongst other things, clothing, a tent, healing supplies, Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and several useful books. They arrived on the Muggle street, Tottenham Court Road, where Hermione suggested they enter a café. However, minutes later Hermione unknowingly triggered the Taboo curse that was placed on Voldemort's name, and the trio were thus tracked down by Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle. After a brief but violent skirmish, the Death Eaters were subdued, and Hermione modified their memories to throw them off the scent and to maintain Ron's cover story that he was sick with spattergroit and bedridden at home. The three then made their way safely to 12 Grimmauld Place. After learning from Mundungus Fletcher that Dolores Umbridge had Tom Riddle's mother's Locket, one of the seven Horcruxes, in her possession, the trio formed a plan to infiltrate the Ministry and reclaim the locket. Hermione imbibed Polyjuice Potion and transformed to look like Mafalda Hopkirk, a prominent Ministry official.She was forced to sit through the trials of Alderton and Mary Cattermole, innocent Muggle-borns, right alongside Umbridge and Death Eater Yaxley. Hermione tricked Umbridge into telling her about the locket, which she claimed was a Selwyn family heirloom. When Harry attacked Umbridge in a rage, their cover was blown, but she and Harry managed to free the Muggle-born prisoners and encouraged them to flee the country while Voldemort was in power. Hermione took the locket from Umbridge, replacing it with a copy using the Geminio spell. They met up with Ron again and fled the Ministry, but Yaxley grabbed onto Hermione's arm while they were Disapparating. This forced Hermione to use a Revulsion Jinx to free herself from him, and then to take the trio away from Grimmauld Place. The locket caused great pain among the three friends due to the negative energy within. They began arguing over petty issues such as cooking, and growing moodier. The negative energy from the locket caused Ron to accuse Harry of poor leadership. They fought physically, although Hermione stopped them before they started casting spells. Ron also accused Hermione of choosing Harry over him, causing him to be jealous and feel left out by his two friends' growing friendship. By the time she got rid of the shield charm, all she could do was scream for him to come back, without success. Hermione then cried over Ron for more than a week after his departure, although she tried to hide it from Harry. Both were deeply saddened and hurt by their friend's departure, although Hermione more than Harry, as she cried over Ron's departure for weeks. Hermione and Harry soon decided to go to Godric's Hollow to see the graves of Harry's parents and to speak to historian Bathilda Bagshot, whom they believed might be holding onto Godric Gryffindor's Sword for Harry. Hermione comforted Harry in the graveyard, She nuzzled her head in to the crook between his head and shoulders and conjured roses for the Potters' graves. The pair then went to Bathilda's house, where they were attacked by Nagini, who had been waiting for them in the guise of the old woman, whose corpse had been animated like an Inferius by Voldemort. Hermione rushed to Harry's aid, and the two of them barely escaped before Voldemort himself arrived. Hermione Apparated to the Forest of Dean, while Harry was overcome with pain and visions of Voldemort's attack on his parents and him in 1981. She used a Severing Charm to remove the locket from Harry and healed the bite Nagini had given him with dittany. Harry's wand had also been broken in the foray, most likely by the Blasting Curse Hermione cast at Nagini. He was heartbroken, but not angry with her, knowing that it was an accident and that Hermione had saved his life. Harry and Hermione were reunited with Ron in the Forest of Dean, after Ron heard them talking through the Deluminator Dumbledore had left to him. Ron destroyed the locket Horcrux with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, saving Harry's life and thus receiving forgiveness from him for leaving. Before he destroyed it, however, the locket revealed some of Ron's deepest fears, including that Hermione preferred Harry to him. Hermione, however, was unaware of this, as she had been in the tent while this occurred. Upon seeing Ron returned, she screamed at Ron despite Harry trying to tell her that Ron just saved his life, and punched him until Harry cast a Shield Charm between them with Hermione's wand. She was furious with Ron for days for his abandonment, but gradually warmed up to him again. The trio then travelled together to Xenophilius Lovegood's home to ask him about the strange symbol in The Tales of Beedle the Bard. They had thought it to be the sign of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald, but Xenophilius informed them it was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Shortly after making this discovery, the three friends realised that Luna Lovegood wasn't at home, despite it being the Christmas holidays, and had been away for a long time. Xenophilius revealed to them that Luna had been taken prisoner by Death Eaters and that he planned to betray them in order to get her back. However, in attempting to capture them, Xenophilius made the erumpent horn in his living room (which he had insisted was a Snorkack horn, much to Hermione's annoyance) explode, giving the trio the chance to hide just as Death Eaters Selwyn and Travers arrived. They threatened to kill Luna if they found that Xenophilius had lied about Harry Potter's presence in his home. In a remarkable show of mental and magical dexterity, Hermione concocted the trio's escape while safeguarding Ron's feigned illness and allowing the Death Eaters to glimpse Harry, so that they would not carry out their threat to kill Luna. In the spring of 1998, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were tracked down and captured when Harry had accidentally triggered the Taboo curse by a group of Snatchers, which included the deadly and fierce werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who was dangerously eager to bite Hermione. They were brought to Malfoy Manor and turned over to Bellatrix Lestrange, who immediately panicked at the sight of Godric Gryffindor's Sword. She gave away that the sword and another Horcrux were hidden in her vault at Gringotts in her panic, and proceeded to isolate Hermione and then brutally torture her with the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly as an interrogation method. Ron, who had tried to take her place unsuccessfully, was reduced to sobs by hearing Hermione scream in pain. Hermione, however, would not be crushed, and came up with a fake story that the sword was merely a copy of the real thing, a lie that Harry persuaded the imprisoned goblin Griphook to go along with. Hermione was soon brutally tortured into unconsciousness. With Hermione's moans and screams of pain echoing throughout the manor, Harry and Ron saw no possible hope left. Then suddenly, Dobby came to the rescue of the prisoners in the dungeon. Harry and Ron fought off Peter Pettigrew before racing upstairs to save Hermione and Griphook. They were forced to drop their wands when Bellatrix held a knife to Hermione's throat. Bellatrix eventually cut through some skin, leaving a long cut on the front of Hermione's neck. Right when Bellatrix was to slit her throat, Dobby returned and sent the chandelier crashing to the floor, enabling Harry and Ron to grab wands and Disapparate with Hermione, Griphook, and Dobby to Shell Cottage, where Bill and Fleur took up residence after their marriage. Unfortunately, Dobby was killed during this escape Hermione, Harry, and Ron stayed at Shell Cottage for some time, where Fleur helped Hermione recover from her trauma. The trio formed a plan to break into the Lestrange vault at Gringotts to retrieve the Horcrux Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, with the reluctant assistance of Griphook. The goblin only agreed to help them in exchange for Gryffindor's Sword; although loath to lose it, Hermione was strongly against deceiving or double-crossing Griphook, who was startled by the care she and Harry had shown for house-elves, since most wizards do not think highly of non-human beings. The trio reluctantly agreed to Griphook's terms. Once more, Hermione used Polyjuice Potion, containing Bellatrix's hair. She was also forced to use Bellatrix's wand, as her wand had been confiscated by Snatchers, which she very much disliked. It was determined that Hermione was "too polite" to really impersonate Bellatrix, but the group managed to get into the vault. After many harrowing challenges, and Griphook betraying them out of a belief that they would not have kept to their agreement, Hermione, Ron and Harry escaped on the back of the dragon that was guarding the vault, with another Horcrux in their possession. The trio finally returned to Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998, with the assistance of Aberforth Dumbledore. They were reunited with their friends in the re-formed Dumbledore's Army, who declared their wish to fight the encroaching Death Eater army. While Harry and Luna Lovegood went to Ravenclaw Tower, Hermione and Ron retrieved Basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets in order to use them to destroy Horcruxes, and Hermione destroyed Hufflepuff's Cup. Soon after reuniting with Harry, Ron expressed concern for the house-elves in the Hogwarts kitchens, prompting Hermione to kiss him. Ron responded with great enthusiasm, but they quickly broke apart when Harry reminded them of their objective. The trio then entered the Room of Requirement in search for Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, but were ambushed by Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Hermione dodged a Killing Curse and managed to stun Goyle, and then she and Ron dragged him out of the room on broomstick as it went up in flames due to Crabbe's cursed fire, which also destroyed the Horcrux. Harry, Hermione and Ron then witnessed the death of Fred Weasley, which devastated them all. Despite their grief, the trio continued with the effort to track down Nagini, another Horcrux. On their way, Hermione incapacitated two Death Eaters who were pursuing her, Harry and Ron, and blasted Fenrir Greyback away from an injured Lavender Brown, likely saving the other girl's life. The trio was swarmed by Dementors and all had difficulty summoning their Patronages because of the horror of their recent experiences, but Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, and Seamus Finnigan came to their assistance. Under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, the three made their way to the Shrieking Shack, where they witnessed Voldemort have Nagini kill Severus Snape. During the brief pause in fighting, when Voldemort issued an ultimatum to Harry, Hermione comforted Ginny Weasley over Fred (Her older brother's) death. When Lord Voldemort and his army approached with a supposedly dead Harry, Hermione screamed in horror and denial. The Battle of Hogwarts soon resumed, and Hermione fought Bellatrix Lestrange alongside Ginny and Luna, despite being hindered by using Bellatrix's own wand against her. When Bellatrix nearly killed Ginny, Molly Weasley took over the fight and killed Bellatrix. Hermione witnessed Harry's final defeat of Lord Voldemort, and she and Ron reached him first, overjoyed. Hermione survived the battle relatively unscathed, only suffering minor injuries and burns she received from entering the Lestrange's Vault shortly before the battle. After the War In 1998, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to attain her N.E.W.T.s. She was the only one of the trio to do this. By 2017, Hermione and Ron were married with two children: Rose and Hugo Weasley. Hermione is also the godmother of Harry and Ginny's oldest child, James. On 1 September, 2017, Hermione and Ron brought their children to King's Cross Station to see Rose off for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and met Harry, Ginny, and their three children there. Hermione attained a high position in the Ministry of Magic, first through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. There, she continued her work with S.P.E.W., working for the rights of underprivileged non-humans such as house-elves. She then went on to attain a high position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and, with the assistance of Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, eradicated the old laws biased in favour of pure-bloods. Along with Harry and Ron, she helped to revolutionize the Ministry and reform the wizarding world. At some point, Hermione, Harry and Ron were all featured on Chocolate Frog Cards for their accomplishments. Hermione also eventually translated The Tales of Beedle the Bard from the original, which was written in runes and which Albus Dumbledore bequeathed to her in his will in 1997. Her new translation was published at some point and included notes on each tale written by Dumbledore before his death; these notes were lent to Hermione by her former professor, Hogwarts headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Alternate Universe Edits After Hogwarts Hermione married Ronald Weasley and had children together. They lived happily together for a few years, until Hermione ran into an old classmate, Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Draco started talking and before they knew it they were in her bedroom. Hermione had no idea what was going on with her. Ronald walked in on them and divorced her. Draco, who was in love with Hermione, proposed to her. Hermione wanted to say yes but had some uncertainties. She didn't get reassurance until she ran into her old professor, Severus Snape. Severus encouraged her that if she loves him that she should do it. Hermione, relieved, invited him to her wedding. Hermione's Stepfather Hermione's parents, Elizabeth and Neil, had divorced years earlier. When Hermione had placed them under that enchantement during the Second War, Neil had had an affair. When Hermione lifted the spell on her mother, she asked for him to be left alone. She was really hurt and didn't want to relive it. Hermione agreed. The spell eventually wore off of her father but he had realized that his marriage was over. Elizabeth attended her daughter's greek Wizard Wedding, and it was there she met Severus Snape. The two bonded over a tragedy that occured. Hermione had suffered a miscarriage of her and Draco's baby. A few days later, they were seeing each other. In August 2012, Severus Snape finally proposed to Elizabeth, who agreed wholeheartedly. They wed in mid-August,and have been concidered the longest lasting roleplay couple in their group. Over the year, Severus has come to see Hermione as a daughter and vice versa. Rumours have circulated that they have spoken about adoption, but weither this is true or not is unknown. Neil has made reappearences with his new girlfriend, Christine, to cause trouble. He has tried to win Elizabeth back various times, and other times he comes by just to be mean to his former family. Hermione's Relationships Hermione has been in a lot of relationships since Draco, who unfortunately died in a battle against Voldemort, October 2012. She has been with another Draco, who left her; Amycus Carrow, who was a fling; she was seduced and had a one night stand with Death Eater, Riley Riddle; and her last husband met a tragic end to a severe case of Splattergoit. She has had very bad luck in the relationship department, but hopefully it will clear up soon. Her friends and family are hoping her new man, Ron Weasley, will be the one. Hermione's Friends Hermione's best friends include: Aria, Miles, Trixy, Cody, Lillie, Sora, Hayley Potter, Luna, Myfanwy Carlyle, Astoria Malfoy II , and Alexia Hill Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Members of the Order of the Phoenix Category:Granger Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Gryffindor Category:Muggleborn